Marked: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogitsune has no qualms about marking Mikazuki with the evidence of his love, piercing his beloved's delicate flesh with his deadly sharp fangs. Mikazuki, however, desires a more permanent mark, an everlasting reminder of the love they share. Kogitsune comes up with the perfect solution... Cover Artist: @moira takamu on twitter


Kogitsune slipped quietly into Mikazuki's room just before dawn. He'd returned from a mission late last night, and after nearly a week apart, he was anxious to see his lover.

As carefully as possible, Kogitsune climbed onto the bed. Mikazuki was wrapped in layer upon layer of blankets; his small foot the only visible sign he was somewhere underneath all the covers. Extracting Mikazuki from the tangle of blankets took a great deal patience, but his efforts were rewarded with a sleepy smile.

"I found you," Kogitsune said, smiling in return.

Mikazuki yawned, stretching languidly. "Good morning," he said in a scratchy voice. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," he answered, leaning down to kiss Mikazuki lightly on the lips. "I didn't want to wake you, so I slept in my room."

Mikazuki pouted, combing his fingers through Kogitsune's long white hair. "You could have woken me up," he said. "I wouldn't have minded. I sleep better in your arms anyway."

Kogitsune smiled a slow, deliberate smile. "If you were in my arms last night, you wouldn't have been sleeping."

He laughed softly, pulling Kogitsune to the bed. They wrestled playfully, Kogitsune poking and every ticklish spot he could reach on Mikazuki's body.

"Stop, stop!" Mikazuki squealed. "I give up!"

"I don't believe you!" Kogitsune laughed, continuing his tickle assault.

Despite his uncontrollable giggles, Mikazuki managed to get the upper hand, forcing Kogitsune onto his back. He grabbed the male's arms and pinned them to the pillows.

"You should've accepted my surrender!" Mikazuki exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "Now I have you right where I want you!"

At any point Kogitsune could've broken free of his lover's hold. He was clearly the stronger of the two, and if he wanted, he could have Mikazuki flat on his back and pinned firmly beneath his body.

But, at the moment, Kogitsune was content exactly where he was, looking up at Mikazuki's beautiful face; flushed and full of excitement. Moments like this were what made their 3 months together so incredible.

Kogitsune, like Mikazuki and the other Swords who served Saniwa-sama, had been born into this new and strange existence for one purpose: To fight the evil threatening to alter the course of history itself. Before now, Kogitsune had lived moment to moment; never thinking further than the beat of his own heart. But then Mikazuki came into his life, and, for the first time in his existence, Kogitsune saw a future for himself. A future filled with love and hope, rather than death and destruction.

"What's wrong?" Mikazuki asked, frowning down at Kogitsune.

"Nothing," he answered. "You're just so stunning I can hardly stand the sight of you."

Mikazuki blushed crimson, releasing his hold on Kogitsune's wrists. "I'm hardly worth such a compliment," he said, suddenly shy. "And besides, I probably look terrible right now," he added, combing blindly at his mussed hair.

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful."

Mikazuki rolled his eyes, jabbing Kogitsune hard in the ribs. "I'm a man, you know?" he hissed, trying to sound insulted, but failing miserably. "Men shouldn't be beautiful."

When he tried to crawl off the bed, Kogitsune grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the mattress.

"Where are you going?" Kogitsune asked sheepishly.

"To call one of the servants; I need to get dressed."

"I can help you," he replied, pressing a kiss on the inside of Mikazuki's wrist.

He snickered, trying to pull away. "You'd just end up undressing me again."

Kogitsune's eyes flickered to Mikazuki's frigid gaze, knowing exactly how to ignite the fire in his lover's icy blue eyes. He flashed his fangs just before piercing the delicate flesh of the male's wrist. Mikazuki gasped softy; the startled breath turning into a quiet moan.

All thoughts of dressing evaporated as Kogitsune pulled his lover into his arms. Mikazuki melted into his embrace, sighing sweetly as Kogitsune started his slow, sensual worship.

This was the part of their love making Kogitsune enjoyed the most; building Mikazuki's passion until it consumed them both. It was an intense, almost spiritual experience, leading to a union so perfect it transcended the physical. Not only were their bodies connected, but their souls were as well. They made love in endless succession, feeding off each other's desires until there was nothing left but their drained and sated husks…

Kogitsune cradled Mikazuki in his arms, watching his beloved examine the bite mark on his wrist. His expression was one Kogitsune was very familiar with; thoughtful with a dash of bewilderment.

"What's wrong," Kogitsune asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he replied wistfully.

"Then what is it?"

Mikazuki brushed his fingertips across the mark. "It'll be gone soon," he said; his tone strangely sad.

"In a few days," Kogitsune agreed. "It's shallow, so there shouldn't be a scar. If you're worried about it, I'll take you down to the healing room later."

"That's not it," Mikazuki replied. "I don't want it to heal. When you mark me, I feel like I belong to you; like I'm tied to you forever. But then the mark fades and suddenly our connection is broken."

Kogitsune took Mikazuki's wrist and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Mark or no mark; you belong to me."

"I know," he answered weakly, "it's just… Can't you mark me permanently?" He asked; his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I want it to last forever, so even when we're apart I can still feel connected to you."

Kogitsune's heart clenched at the desperation in his lover's voice. He had no idea Mikazuki felt this way.

"We heal too quickly," Kogitsune said, brushing the hair from Mikazuki's brow. "I could bite you harder; pierce the flesh deeper, but any mark I make will be erased after a visit to the healing room."

Mikazuki swallowed, wiping his tears before they had the chance to fall. "You're right," he said, trying to sound light-hearted. "I'm always asking stupid questions."

"No you're not," Kogitsune chastised. "And don't talk about yourself like that. I hate it when you sell yourself short."

Mikazuki rolled to his side, putting his back to Kogitsune. "Can you hold me for a while?" he asked, grabbing Kogitsune's arm and wrapping it around him. "Just for a bit?"

"Of course," Kogitsune whispered, pulling his lover tightly against his chest.

They lay in silence for several moments, listening to the sound of each other's steady breathing. It was in those quiet moments that a thought occurred to Kogitsune. He released Mikazuki, reaching over the other side of the bed to grab his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Mikazuki asked, sitting up.

"I have an idea," he replied, tearing off a small strip of yellow fabric. "Give me your hand."

Mikazuki frowned, but did as he was told. Kogitsune whittled the piece of cloth down to the size he wanted, and then tied it around Mikazuki's left ring finger.

"There," he said, smiling down at his work. "If it's too tight, I can loosen it for you."

Mikazuki examined the strap of cloth with interest. "What is it?" he asked.

"A ring," Kogitsune replied matter-of-factly, "like the one Saniwa-sama's wife wears on her hand. It's not made of gold, but it should do for now. When I'm away, you can look at it and remember that you belong to me, and I belong to you."

Mikazuki's face broke into a smile; fresh tears filling his eyes. "It's perfect!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Kogitsune's neck.

"I promise to get you a gold ring the next time I go into town," Kogitsune added. "Actually, we can go today if you'd like."

"I don't want another one," Mikazuki said firmly, feathering kisses all over Kogitsune's face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking Mikazuki's left hand and using his teeth to cut the extra fabric away. "I've seen some really nice ones. You can even get a ring with little jewels on them."

"This is all I need," Mikazuki replied, falling back onto the bed. He held up his hand, staring blissfully at his ring. "It's a piece of you I can keep with me always. I'll never, ever take it off."

Kogitsune chuckled soflty, overjoyed that his small gesture had made his lover so incredibly happy. He lived for Mikazuki's smile, and had decided from the moment they'd first met, that he'd do anything to catch a glimpse of it.

"I guess this make you my wife now," Kogitsune said, grinning widely.

Mikazuki moved so fast, Kogitsune didn't see his leg move until the male's foot connected with his chest. He tumbled, head first off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud grunt.

"I told you before," Mikazuki said, poking his head over the edge of the bed. "I'm not a woman. Call me 'wife' again, and see what I do to you."

Kogitsune laughed loudly, sitting up on his elbows and meeting Mikazuki's threatening glare. "Let's see what you got then," he said, pausing dramatically, "wife…"

END~


End file.
